


A Great Big Beautiful Tomorrow

by akasharpiegirl



Series: The Starks Go To Disney World [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Disney References, Fluff, Gen, Inspired by Disney, IronDad and SpiderSon, Irondad, Irondad & Spiderson, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), The Starks Go To Disney, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 12:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19020169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akasharpiegirl/pseuds/akasharpiegirl
Summary: “Morgan, you should’ve slept on the flight over,” Tony said as the two waited for the elevator to stop on their floor. Pepper and Peter were already in the hotel room.Tony could see Morgan roll her tired eyes as she waited impatiently for the elevator doors to open, “I’ll take a nap before dinner.”A few moments later Morgan opened the door to their hotel room with her Spider-Man Magicband.“The two insomniacs have arrived!”, Pepper joyfully exclaimed as she saw her husband and daughter walk through the hotel room door.“Mom, stop,” Morgan yawned.“Get used to it, Maguna. You’re a Stark, of course, you’re going to be an insomniac,” Tony deadpanned.Peter and Pepper laughed.“Alright, so, we were supposed to go to Disney Springs today, But Morgan here didn’t sleep on the jet as we suggested,” Tony pointed to Morgan, who had just run to the balcony and opened the sliding doors. “So, she’s gonna take a quick power nap and when she wakes up we’re going to go eat at the cafe downstairs. We’ll go to Disney Springs right after we eat if everyone is up to it.”“Oh my God!”, Morgan squealed in excitement, causing Tony and Pepper to look in that direction. “Is that Space Mountain?”





	A Great Big Beautiful Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of my fic series called 'The Starks Go To Disney World'! This should be a five part series and takes place at Walt Disney World in Orlando. I hope you enjoy it!

“Morgan, you should’ve slept on the flight over,” Tony said as the two waited for the elevator to stop on their floor. Pepper and Peter were already in the hotel room.  
Tony could see Morgan roll her tired eyes as she waited impatiently for the elevator doors to open, “I’ll take a nap before dinner.”  
A few moments later Morgan opened the door to their hotel room with her Spider-Man Magicband.  
“The two insomniacs have arrived!”, Pepper joyfully exclaimed as she saw her husband and daughter walk through the hotel room door.  
“Mom, stop,” Morgan yawned.  
“Get used to it, Maguna. You’re a Stark, of course, you’re going to be an insomniac,” Tony deadpanned.  
Peter and Pepper laughed.  
“Alright, so, we were supposed to go to Disney Springs today, But Morgan here didn’t sleep on the jet as we suggested,” Tony pointed to Morgan, who had just run to the balcony and opened the sliding doors. “So, she’s gonna take a quick power nap and when she wakes up we’re going to go eat at the cafe downstairs. We’ll go to Disney Springs right after we eat if everyone is up to it.”  
“Oh my God!”, Morgan squealed in excitement, causing Tony and Pepper to look in that direction. “Is that Space Mountain?”  
“Wait, you can see the Magic Kingdom from here?”, Peter asked as Pepper, Tony, and Peter walked out on the balcony with Morgan.  
Tony laughed at his two kids, “Yes, you can. It's your first time here, after all. I thought you both would love the theme park level. Mom thought you two wouldn’t like it.”  
Pepper playfully hit Tony’s arm with the back of her left hand at the realization of what he had said, “Hey!”  
As the couple walked out on the balcony, Tony raised his hands in surrender.  
“Peter, look! That’s Space Mountain!”, Morgan pointed to the white ridged building off in the distance, it had various spikes on the top, and a weird looking antenna too.  
“Are you going to ride it?”, Peter asked. “I want to, MJ said it was cool when she went.” Peter marveled at the view of The Magic Kingdom as he stood next to Morgan. Never in a million years did Peter expect to be here for anything. His school’s marching band performed at the Magic Kingdom his senior year, but he couldn’t go because of insufficient funds. (Plus, Tony didn’t know about it. If Tony did know, he wouldn’t have let Peter miss it no matter what, even if May would protest.) Peter didn’t even want to make Tony pay for his ticket, he picked up another job just to cover the cost of the four-day ticket since his other job took care of his freshman year of graduate school fees.  
“Am I tall enough?”, Morgan asked, unsure.  
“If I remember correctly, the height requirement is three feet and eight inches, and you’re what? Two feet?”, Tony teased his daughter.  
“I’m almost five feet, shut up,” Morgan pouted.  
“Hey! I’m just saying you’re growing up too fast, seems like just yesterday you were taking your first steps,” Tony said.  
Morgan rolled her eyes.  
“That’s one quarter for the rolling eyes jar,” Peter laughed.  
“That’s not a thing,” Morgan and Tony quipped around the same time, earning a laugh from Pepper.  
“Yes it is, proceeds go to my university fund,” Peter answered.  
“Guess I got to roll my eyes like.. What? Huh, a million times because you won’t let me help you pay for the rest of your grad school?”, Tony deadpanned intentionally rolled his eyes at Peter’s stubbornness and pride. Ever since Tony met the kid back in 2016, and when Tony lied about The September Foundation scholarship to keep Peter’s hero identity under wraps from his aunt, Peter about shut the idea of the money down incredibly quickly. Tony was almost certain that Peter would turn down a scholarship from MIT even if he was only given a buck. (Peter got half of his tuition paid for through the scholarships he was awarded, and thankfully he took every single one.)  
“Mr. Stark,” Peter sighed. “I’m not letting you pay for my education.”  
Pepper rolled her eyes at her husband and surrogate son ‘arguing’ before speaking up, “Get over it, Tony, he’s not going to let you pay for his grad school or student loans. I’m speaking for Peter when I say I better not find you hacking into his FAFSA account as soon as he graduates.” She looked at Morgan, “And you, little miss, need to get a little shut eye before dinner. It’s about to be four o’clock and we need to be done with Disney Springs around 9:30 if we plan to make it on time to Chef Mickey’s, even though it’s just a couple stops on the monorail. I know how everyone is with mornings.”  
The trio followed Pepper back inside, but upon re-entry, Tony whispered to her, “You can’t stop me from hacking into his FASFA.”  
Pepper’s eyebrows raised, “Bet.”

“I’m going to go check out some other shops, meet back at the fountain in thirty minutes?”, Pepper asked.  
Tony gave her a thumbs up and looked back at Morgan, who was still looking around, meanwhile, Peter was buying a BB-8 Lego set that he and Ned would put together once Peter gets back home next week.  
Morgan quickly turned toward Tony ten minutes later, just a second prior looking at a Harry Potter set. (She was Hermione Granger for Halloween when she was seven years old, just barely had finished the first book with the help of Pepper when she made that decision.) “I’m done, I don’t want anything,” she said.  
Tony raised his eyebrows at the statement, “You sure, Maguna? You’ve been looking at that set for the last ten minutes with this determined look in your eyes.”  
“That’s a lot of pieces though,” Morgan answered. “878.”  
“Mom, Peter, and I can help you with it,” Tony said, his expression changed to confusion upon remembering the last set Morgan put together. “Even though you finished that Empire State Building set Aunt Nat got you for your birthday last year all by yourself? That was 1767 pieces. You finished it in like two days.”  
“Did I?”, Morgan asked.  
Tony nodded, “Yeah, you’re a smart kid, whether you want to believe it or not.”  
Morgan ignored the compliment and turned back toward the table, picking up the set box.

**Author's Note:**

> And yeah, I'm combining worlds a bit in that last part. The last time I visited the Lego store in Disney Springs, they had Harry Potter sets there. This also takes place when Peter is 22 and Morgan has just recently turned 10.


End file.
